SF:Horror Mode
Horror Mode was recently released into USF. The point of this mode is to kill the host zombie.In this mode it will be Humans vs Zombies! The Host Zombie will infect players who will then turn into 1 of 2 different classes of Zombie and will be trying their hardest to eat your brains. A Human: While the timer counts down to 0, I wait till 3 seconds, and I flash the base. ^.^ . Anyway, this could be helpful both ways, because if you become a zombie, you can manage to get atleast 2 human kills, without them doing any damage on you. If you become a human, you have time to do a nade jump, or you can damage the host zombie if they spawned near you. I highly suggest you don't get off from wherever and try and outrun the zombie following you. If you manage to kill a host zombie, along with TWO other zombies without losing any HP during the process, your HP maxes up to 500.unconfirmedI highly suggest using an ak, or a machine gun. A sniper is pretty much useless in this mode. Host Zombie: For every 4 players, there is one host zombie, who has 3 special powers. They can run fast, use a smoke gernade, and use wallhacks for a short amount of time. They also have 1500 hp.Once the host zombie infects a human, they either become a male or female zombie. If a host zombie kills a human, they gain 250 HP.unconfirmed If you become the zombie, and you see a human, IMMEDIATELY use your dash option, and go after them. If you manage to get a few flash kills, and there are still a few more left, smoke some, and go after the others. Do not stay if your not using your dash power. Get them one by one. If you run out of the Dash power, and if there are more than 2 guns shooting you at once, which slows you down, try and jump and crouch your way out of the slow movement when your being hit rapidly. Hide behind a wall, put pov on, and wait for your backup zombies. Tell them, in team chat, to smoke and go in all at once. Use them as a distraction, and if your really lit, wait till they die, or just wait till one of them decides to jump off of whatever they are on, and use your dash option, and go after them. if your lit, DO NOT go in if you know they will kill you, because it only resets their hp, making it harder for you to kill them. Male Zombie: A Male Zombie has 250 HP. The male zombie has 3 special powers too, but instead of the "Dash" option given to the host zombie, it has a "jump" power. This allows the zombie to jump very far, or very high. To jump high and easily kill nade jumpers, simply look at the sky, jump and hold the #2 button. IMO, the male zombies are easy kills if the room is a small room, so I suggest you try and smoke, and try getting them seperated, so that you can kill them one by one.If there are an even number of zombies and humans, and most of the humans are in one base, I suggest that you smoke, and then tell the female zombies to smoke and use their bomb and attempet to kill them. If its a big room, then just smoke and go for the most vulnerable people. Female Zombie: A female zombie has 250 HP. If you become a female zombie, you can use your "bomb" power. While in-use, players can still damage you, and you run faster. I suggest you get behind a wall, use the wallhacks, plan on who you are going after,and throw a nade. I suggest you get the one closest to you thats not too far above the ground. The Female Zombie is best if your target is at ground level. For example, if you see someone walking with an MG at mid, don't hesistate. Use your wallhacks, use your bomb, and go directly after them, and hold that left mouse button! If your female, NEVER try and kill someone just by using your attack power. ALWAYS use the bomb if they are running around in mid black white or somewhere else. If you get a target, KEEP attacking till they die. Don't just lit them and go after a different one. Nade Jumps: